Saving an Alien
by MovieVillain
Summary: My first Monster Buster Club and Assassination Classroom fanfiction story. If you saw happened in the end of The End of Everything part 1, then you get the idea where does the story took place. Korosensei sacrificed himself to save Cathy from being taken away by the Galactic Commander. After saving himself, he saw friendships mended for her, Sam, and Chris.


"It really is you... Cathy?" Sam lowered her laser and took a step forward, her face softening. Chris stood still beside her, his mouth open in shock. Both couldn't believe that the alien they're chasing in the whole afternoon is one of their best friends, and she's in her alien form, her true form. Cathy and Sam slowly took a step forward toward each other. Wide gold eyes met blue eyes for a short, split second moment - until both we're being pushed forward as a blue tube of light suddenly appeared, with a human whose head is large and wears a black academic dress.

This is Korosensei, and he just sacrificed himself for Cathy. He knows she will be taken away from Earth for being unmorphed.

"What the...?" Sam asked with surprise as they witnessed him being dragged upward towards the sky.

"Don't worry about me!" he reassured them as he revealed his true appearance, being a yellow bipedal octopus. "I'm on your side!"

"Who was that guy?" Cathy wondered about him.

* * *

In a spaceship located outside of Earth...

"What were you thinking?!" the Galactic Commander yelled angrily at his wrong captor.

"Sorry, but I can't let you take her away from here," Korosensei argued back with his smile still maintained while being placed in a cell.

"But rules are rules. If someone like her can't morph, she can't stay on Earth."

"Maybe you should forget about the rules for the moment."

"What?! Say that again!" the Commander looks insulted by that statement.

"If you let me out of this cell, I'll say it again," Korosensei taunted him even further.

Furious, he lets him out, but the octopus-like teacher looked at him with a sinister smile on his face, and he immediately knocks him out by slamming him to a wall. After this, he puts the ship on hyperspeed and leaves it behind to see it dragging the Galactic Commander away.

"That takes care of that. Now, back to Earth..."

* * *

Korosensei is able to locate where Cathy is hiding with Sam and Chris.

"Are you all okay?" he asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Chris responds. "Thanks to you, that is."

They looked at Cathy, who is looking depressed from the fact that she can't morph anymore. At least Sam is trying to comfort her to make amends for chasing her without recognizing her.

"Sam, what if this is permanent?" the former cried with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Cathy," the latter puts a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "We'll find a way to fix you. It doesn't matter if you looked as a human alien or an alien that doesn't look human. You're still the same Cathy we all know, and that can never change."

"Oh, Sam..." Cathy wrapped her tentacles around her human friend for a hug. Sam is used to being hugged by her in her human form, and that being hugged by her in her true alien form is another thing to get used. Even so, she wrapped her arms around her to return the hug.

Chris and Korosensei watched this moment happen between them, and they smiled at it. At least the latter always has that smile on his face maintained no matter the situation.

The two girls let go of the hug, and Sam saw Cathy with tears on her eyes.

"There's no need to cry," the former wiped her tears dry. "We'll help you morph again. I promise you that."

"Thanks, Sam," the latter smiled at hope being found on her, and her friend smiled in return.

"So, what now?" Sam asked Korosensei for their next move.

"Isn't it obvious? Turning your friend here to her human form, and I got the solution," the octopus-like teacher removed the bracelet from Cathy's wrist.

"Hey, that's mine!" she exclaimed before she changed once again to her human form; the form Sam and Chris are familiar with her. "What the...? I can morph again!"

"I think it's this flower that's causing you to unmorph, and I'll be taking it for analysis," Korosensei told the three teens. "In the meantime, you three will fight against the one responsible for this plot, understand?"

They nodded.

"Good. Farewell, for now," he immediately uses his Mach 20 speed to leave Single Town.


End file.
